Das Gewahlte
by Rikku Chic9
Summary: *Ch. 3 Up* Ken thought he could finally have a normal relationship, but he didn't seem to realize that she may not be all that normal herself... and Youji finally steps in to take Omi on his first hunt...
1. Just When You Thought it Couldn't get an...

Das Gewahlte  
  
by RikkuChic9  
  
***  
  
(Author's Notes: There really isn't any yaoi pairings in this, despite what you see, but it's your imagination. Anyway, warning that this is Omi-centered and has a bit of Youji, too. Aya and Ken will get more involved after this, so don't worry. Well in the warnings department, there's some language, but you won't be encountering f*** in here right away. That's the only one I'll censor for my reasons and others' benefit. It's still pretty minor. The violence level will raise up later, but it's gonna be quite mild at the beginning. There is mild sexual implying and touching, but not explicit stuff like the actual act. Okay I've yapped on enough. Oh yeah, this is, to a degree, an alternate universe fic and you'll see why.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Weiss Kreuz or any of its characters or any of that other Jazz.)  
  
***  
  
'What is this...? Where...?'  
  
It keeps repeating... over... and over...  
  
'Aya? Ken? Youji? Where... am I?'  
  
A place that looks like it came out of the mind of Farfarello...  
  
'Where?... Where is everyone!'  
  
The boy always sees a huge and empty, yet small and twisted plane of reality...  
  
'Somebody!'  
  
The small chestnut blond slumped over with hands clenched together.  
  
'I'm so sick of this! What is this?! What?!'  
  
***  
  
An alarm clock began blarring loudly making its owner jump straight up in surprise. Sweat covered his body along with his damp hair. He reached a hand and punched the sound off.  
  
"I... I was dreaming again."   
  
Omi fell back into his bed sighing in both relief and exhaustion. He opened an azure eye to the window before getting up and going for the closet.  
  
"Heya, Omi!"  
  
The seventeen year-old almost jumped out of his skin seeing Youji fully dressed at his now open door.  
  
"Man, Youji! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"  
  
"Woah. Sorry there! Just wanted to say good morning to ya, kid!" Youji smiled at a slightly agitated Omi before bouncing off.  
  
Omi went back to scrumaging through his clothes when Ken peaked in the doorway staring at Omi in confusion.  
  
"... And you're still here ... because?" Ken questioned the boy.  
  
Omi noticed the chocolate brown-haired nineteen year-old at his door.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Are you staying home sick or something?"  
  
"No..." Omi wondered what his fellow assassin was talking about.  
  
"It's nine o' clock and you're still hanging around."  
  
"WHAT?!" Omi looked over at his clock to see that Ken wasn't kidding around, "Dang it all!"  
  
Ken closed the door to retreat from any mayhem Omi might start from being a whole hour late to school.  
  
***  
  
"Kitty in the House" flower shop was, again, flooded by a mass of teenage girls after three in the afternoon.   
  
"One at a time! Please!" Ken never seemed to have control over the rabid female crowd.  
  
Aya sat in the small greenhouse, itself, in the backroom watering a few plants. Youji came through after a while carrying three flower arrangements.  
  
"Hey, Aya, you seen Omi around?"   
  
"No." The red-head continued watering without looking up.  
  
"Man, where's that kid?"  
  
***  
  
"Stupid, alarm..." Omi grumbled on standing out in the hall with two buckets of water.  
  
"That seems punishment enough," Omi saw his teacher open the classroom door, "you've made up the hour from this morning, so you may leave now, Tsukiyono."  
  
"Arigato, Sensei." Omi grabbed his things and quickly left.  
  
***  
  
"So, where were you, kitty?" Youji teased a bit.  
  
"Don't ask," Omi dumped his backpack under his computer desk, "why weren't you guys at the shop?"  
  
"Yui-san took over for us. Manx is coming by." Youji made himself more comfortable in his seat.  
  
"You mean here."   
  
"Damn, lady!" the dark blond's sunglasses fell giving notice to Manx at the stairs, "so what's up?"  
  
"I'll let you see for yourself." Manx walked over and placed a blank tape into their VCR.  
  
***  
  
A violet-eyed man stood quietly in the middle of leather-clad women and men alike...  
  
'Aya?'  
  
The red-head grasped his katana glaring intensely at a non existent being...  
  
'What is...?'  
  
Teal eyes turned to look through a dense crowd of dancing bodies and strobbing lights...  
  
'Ken? Where am I now?'  
  
Dark green orbs peered across the dance floor through black frames...  
  
'Youji? What's going on why's everyone...?'  
  
"Where is he?"   
  
'Was that... Aya...?'  
  
"I can't..."  
  
'Ken?'  
  
"OMI!"  
  
***  
  
Omi's blue eyes shot open as he had bolted up panting. He looked at his palms which were drenched. He was damp all over and hot. He noticed that he was sitting at the computer.  
  
"That's right I was looking up data for the mission..." Omi held his forehead thinking.  
  
'It... was different this time... a different dream...' He strayed away from his data search again.  
  
"How embarassing... falling asleep at the screen..." Omi stared at it for a while.  
  
'Youji... Youji screamed my name and...' Omi shook his head promptly, 'no... that's just stupid...'  
  
  
  
He immediately went to work to shake the thought away.  
  
***  
  
Omi stretched in his covers like a kitten as he slowly got up and strided to the door.  
  
'Thank whoever for weekends...'  
  
Just as he finished his thought, Omi bumped into Youji outside his door which startled the younger boy.  
  
"Uhhh... didn't mean to scare you like that, kid." The dark blond gently rubbed the side where he impacted.  
  
"It-it's okay. Just on my way to the comp..." Omi stared for a moment at the twenty-two year-old.  
  
"... What?"   
  
"Oh! Nothing!" Omi scooted away leaving the older man in slight confusion.  
  
"Whatever." Youji shrugged his shoulders and continued down the hall.  
  
The blue-eyed youth stumbled into the main room looking back to see Youji go into his room. He sighed silently and looked at the floor before thinking to himself.  
  
'... Why did I look? Jesus, Omi... you're going crazy.'  
  
***  
  
"We've got this perfect. Go in Tuesday, when these MacLachlan and Wingates guys come around to their club in Tokyo and we bag 'em there." Ken put his hands on his hips looking around for objections.  
  
"Well, the plan's more intricate than that, but that's the basic scheme. Then again, some of this is still a bit shaky since that date could change." Omi tilted in his chair.  
  
"We've already heard the details. Whatever works." Aya walked off into the hallway more than likely to his room.  
  
"Hey, they've messed with quite a few lovely women already. I still wonder why the hell they'd spread all the way over here if they're obviously more concerned with their main station in England," Youji lazily grinded out his cigarette stub and stood up, "I'm hitting the town tonight. Maybe I'll even check out just what's up with that night club and get a few hints on MacLachlan and Wingates."  
  
"What? You better not go get yourself killed or in trouble or something before we execute this!" Ken looked at Youji like a little boy going out to bike ride without his helmet.  
  
"Settle down, Ken-ken. I'm a grown boy." Youji gave him a teasing grin.  
  
"Yeah, Youji. Don't go screwing around." Omi was slightly surprised that he butted-in.  
  
"Man, you guys. You all act like I haven't wandered out after dark by myself before!" Youji pulled down his shades and made his way up the spiraling stairs.  
  
Ken jumped over the couch and grabbed the remote and began watching some kind of soap on T.V. which he quickly changed. Omi was getting bored of watching Ken flip the channels trying to find something.  
  
"Hey Omi."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Go get some take-out."  
  
"... Why me?"  
  
"I'll just tell Aya who recorded over his Showtaro CDs, then."  
  
"Take-out? You got it!" Omi quickly dashed up the stairs.  
  
Ken just snickered still flipping the channels.  
  
***  
  
"Hey! What's the deal?!" Omi kicked the air seeing that the Ramen shop had already closed.  
  
"Dumb, Ken. I should've stopped at that McDonalds' a block back." Omi was about to hop back on his scooter when he saw a couple walk down an alleyway a few stores down.  
  
Something told him to just go on, but curiosity seemed to get the better of him. He left his small vehicle against the building coming up quietly to the opening. When he turned the corner there was a stairway going down into what was probably some underground alleyway.   
  
'Omi, just what the heck are you doing? Turn around and leave...' Then again...  
  
The chestnut blond walked down the steps which didn't seem that far down. Now he started to sweat not realizing how far down he was going. When he finally reached a solid floor he noticed the hall was quite large and vast, but with no ceiling. It was like an empty alleyway just on a lower elevation with large buildings surrounding and the night sky above.  
  
Omi snapped out of his scenery gazing when he looked at a small neon sign in English above a pair of black doors in the left side of the buildings. It seemed pretty strange and eerie to him wondering who'd go there.  
  
"'Red Velvet'?" The sapphire-eyed youth spoke the last syllable in his Japanese accented English.  
  
"Wait a minute... that's... that's the place!" Omi began to panic a little stepping back.  
  
Before he could turn and run, Omi slammed into a brick wall. When he looked up, it was a man, the same one he'd saw come down this way.   
  
"G-Gomen!" Just as Omi made his way around him a woman was in his path.  
  
"Oh! Who might you be?" The woman seemed friendly enough, even if Omi could only understand a little since she was speaking English.  
  
"I-I just took a-a wrong turn..." Omi was getting heavily embarrassed trying to stutter out the little English he knew thanks to his three years of studying the language so far in high school, despite his slightly heavy accent.  
  
The golden haired woman looked over at, what Omi assumed to be her date, and made a little wave with her hand. The man just left the two as Omi glanced over his shoulder watching him go into the club. She came up to Omi where he noticed that she was about the same height if not just an inch or two smaller than him.  
  
"You lost your way home?" Omi was getting uncomfortable with the situation wishing she'd just move aside and let him leave already.  
  
"H-Hai... Y-yes..." Omi struggled again with his words.  
  
Suddenly, her hand was trailing down his side causing Omi to drop all defenses that he had built up. She moved her other one up his chest making him heave and feel hot. It didn't help that her breasts were pressed against his chest and the fact that she was dressed in practically nothing. She finally placed her pale finger over his lips making him produce a small strangled gasp, yet almost a nervous squeak.   
  
"Just close your eyes now..." He didn't seem to pay attention to her when she threw aside his backwards black cap from his head, but then he blinked a little.  
  
He immediately shoved her away in both surprise and disgust. She stumbled just slightly looking at him shocked and then with a twisted glare of her pale blue eyes.  
  
"How the hell did you resist me...?" She almost looked like she was going to lunge at the boy.  
  
Omi woke up finally and without thinking reached into his short pocket and threw the only poison dart he carried swiftly at the woman. When he realized what he'd just done, the blond woman already had him against the wall. He gasped for air when he noticed his dart lodged in the brick wall opposite them.   
  
"Na... ni...?" Before he could continue she grasped his throat tighter.  
  
'How... can she... How can she be this strong...?' Omi started choking.  
  
"It would've been easier if you'd just gave in." The woman finally dropped the gasping assassin.  
  
He slid down the wall a bit until she held his head up with her hand. He was looking directly at her eyes now, but too breath-beaten to be afraid anymore.  
  
"Just stay still now..." She rubbed his neck gently and moved some of his hair aside before opening her mouth slowly.  
  
That's when he saw them.   
  
'... Fangs... She... she has fangs... Just like...'  
  
Before he could finish his thought and her her deadly deed, she was suddenly pulled back by an unseen... wire?  
  
"Hey, Bombay, you okay there?" There was a calm and familiar green-eyed man on the other end of the wire holding back the woman.  
  
"... Youji-kun...?" Omi tried to break out of his daze.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" The blond haired woman had suddenly shifted into perfect Japanese and was pulling uselessly against Youji's hold.  
  
"Balinese, miss."   
  
"Well, you'll be going to hell, soon pussy-cat!" Not surprisingly to Youji, she burst out of the wire's hold.   
  
Omi got up slowly, but snapped back to life as the woman ran at Youji.  
  
"Balinese!"  
  
Much to Omi's surprise, Youji was already behind her somehow and produced another wire. He caught onto her again, but this time she shrieked and started to smoke very slightly as if she was being burned by the wire. She turned a cold eye to Youji.  
  
"... Silver. How could you...?" She clenched through her canines.  
  
"Let's just say I've been doing my homework for a LONG time, miss." Another surprise overcame Omi when he saw Youji smile at the woman.  
  
'... Fangs... So... the dream... I was right...'   
  
The woman looked just as surprised.  
  
"You're... You're a... a vampire... also?!" She barely whispered now with a frightened expression crossing her face.  
  
"Lady," Youji waved his finger, "don't insult me."  
  
At his last words, a gun shot was heard and Omi blinked to see the woman fall over onto the cement and explode into a heap of ashes. He looked at Youji completely confused and shocked at all that he'd just seen in the past few minutes. Youji had brought up his wire and pocketed a gun that Omi had never seen him carry around before.   
  
The dark blond finished brushing off his black shirt, turned to Omi pushing his sunglasses up, and put his arms behind his head. Omi just stared up at the emerald-eyed man, who Omi just seemed to notice that his skin was slightly paler than usual, in pure confusion. Youji blinked at him and gave a nervous fanged grin.  
  
"Looks like I've got some explaining to do, don't I?"  
  
***  
  
(Author's notes: Do you feel as confused as Omi right now? Well, then wait for the next chapter! HEHEHEHEHE! I'm so evil! *_*  
  
Oh yeah, if you didn't know, the title of this fic is German for "The Chosen". Just to let ya know.)  
  
*** 


	2. Life Can be a Pain in the Rear

Das Gewahlte  
  
by RikkuChic9  
***  
(Author's Notes: Same stuff, really. Minor drug content 'cause of Youji. Just because he smokes, doesn't mean you should. O_O  
This message isn't JUST to the kids... There's blood and heavy graphic violence, in this chapter. If you're queasy... you don't want to read this part. Lots of Youji angst and gore in flashbacks (well, him talking about it), basically.  
  
Disclaimer: I still do NOT own Weiss Kreuz.)  
***  
  
  
  
  
"I... I... I'm... a what...?" Omi was still gawking not believing what he was hearing.  
  
"A Slayer. A stake-driving, vampire-ass-whoopin' Slayer," Youji puffed a bit of his cigarette, "and I, ironically, am your Watcher."  
  
Omi couldn't imagine what was being said to him as fact.   
  
'This is just another one of my flipped out dreams... Yeah! That's exactly it! I'm dreaming, again!'   
  
Youji laughed softly making Omi look at him nervously.  
  
"Sorry, kitty. This is one hundred percent real."  
  
Omi sank back drastically in his bed.  
  
"What the?! How'd... you?!"  
  
"Telepathy, kid. Comes with the package." Youji leaned back in Omi's chair.  
  
"Telepa...? Same as Schuldig, right?" Omi tried not to give off his frightened feeling toward Youji.  
  
"Yeah. Though, I wish it was JUST telepathy."   
  
"Yeah... about that..." Omi began thinking about the event in the alleyway the previous night which still unnerved him.  
  
"About what I really am?"   
  
It felt as if Youji could read Omi's mind. Then again, Omi knew he could and might have. The blue-eyed boy was sure his fellow knew his question without having to look into his mind for it.   
  
Youji merely held his cigarette in his fingers twirling it very slowly. He seemed to pause a bit more until he sighed out loud catching Omi's attention.  
  
"Well, I'm not a vampire," he chuckled softly, "but I'm not entirely human, either."  
  
Omi bit his lip softly waiting for something from yet another pause and had even, as if impulse, sweat just slightly.  
  
"I'm a Vamp. Others would call me a Halfling or an Unbaptized. I'm simply half human, half vampire. That's all those fancy terms mean... I was born this way. That IS the only way ones like me can come to be, anyway."  
  
"Born that way...? ... But... I don't understand." Omi still felt this was all too screwy to be true.  
  
"I have my wife-ditching father to thank for all of this. He bit my mother and gave her his blood... and I was the result of it. Heh... I never even got to see her face and I honestly don't know what happened to the vampire that screwed up my life." Youji stood up and put his back to Omi.  
  
"I didn't know any of this at that time, though. I was orphaned. Just waiting in an adoption home... I only remember this stuff 'cause of my REAL parents, the ones who finally adopted me over everyone else... Well, they were the ones who gave me a second chance, anyway."  
  
Omi had significantly calmed and began to feel more light just listening to the dark blond.  
  
"Those were the times that I'll always remember. Me, my mom, and dad," Youji smiled and closed his eyes, "... just... all so happy..."  
  
Youji opened his eyes and developed a small frown.  
  
"God's always been out to get me it seems... 'cause that happiness didn't last... It was my thirteenth birthday. That's when everything shattered. I didn't know that that would be... the last birthday I'd ever celebrate with my parents..."  
  
Youji gently rubbed the side of his face then raked his hair stopping.  
  
"I was a late bloomer... if you get what I'm saying. I was going through the middle of what all 'normal' boys do. Becoming a man... Then again, I was about to realize... that I wasn't 'normal'."  
  
Youji finally turned looking at Omi who had a look of curiosity and anxiety. The dark blond slowly began walking towards the direction of Omi's curtain-covered window.  
  
"Getting tall... filling out... voice deepening... all of it happening to my body like a 'normal' teenage boy. Unfortunately for me, that wasn't all that was changing about me..."  
  
Youji just stared down at his cigarette calmly.  
  
"There were times... when I would hear people, millions of them, talking all around me... but they weren't... it was all in my head. I would tell my parents, but they just thought I was having nightmares or something. It was so bad that I would go insane... trying to make them all stop... I could never sleep...   
  
Omi blinked a few times looking down at the bed sheets.  
  
"Then I began seeing and hearing things everyone else couldn't... I seriously thought I was going nuts. I heard people conversing three stories up in their apartments when I walked by busy and noisy streets... and I could clearly see stray cats high up in old abandon warehouse windows at night... It freaked me out that I could smell my mom cooking fish when I would turn the corner into our neighborhood. It was damned strange... feeling all of your senses going wild like that and you couldn't explain it."  
  
Omi looked up at Youji who looked so willing at sharing his past.  
  
"My body was apparently getting stronger, too. When I helped put dishes away, they would break when I barely grasped them. It happened to everything I tried to hold. Even the handle to my dad's truck ripped right off so easily when I hardly pulled... Later, on my skin even seemed to get paler despite how much I liked to go out in the sun. My eyes had caught my mom's attention one time when she said that they looked strangely attractive... she always went into a kind of daze or mesmerization of sorts when she would look into my eyes... like she was hypnotized by them or something..."  
  
Omi tilted his head a bit like trying to test that statement.  
  
"This had been happening before, but... my canine teeth had gotten quite longer and sharper than most... I knew other few people's who were like that, too, but... mine just seemed different that I knew they're weren't natural... They resembled fangs. It really creeped me out, but I didn't want to tell my parents..."  
  
Youji closed his eyes breathing slowly.  
  
"It was only two months until my next birthday, but we were still in the winter annoyance of January... the last month that my parents would ever breath... I had been going through so many pains at that time, both on the out and inside... I had developed a strange burning pain throughout my whole body. It felt like I was on fire, but... even worse. I always felt some carnal-like hunger in my entire body... The urge was so damned painful... I started to believe that maybe, it was just my hormones going insane... Yeah... that's what I was so hoping to believe..."  
  
Omi noticed Youji crushing his cigarette between his fingers harshly.  
  
"A week had passed and I still experienced that body-consuming urge... That raw-clawing hunger that wouldn't leave me alone... It was eleven... eleven at night... when my mom just had to come into my room. She knew I was having so much trouble sleeping those past few days... and... and... when she touched my face... that last kind thing... that she ever did for me..."  
  
Omi saw Youji's eyes shut tighter and could see water forming in them.  
  
"All... All I can remember is seeing her frightened face... That's all I... That I... I will ever remember of her last expression being alive... That terrified look..."  
  
Omi blue eyes widened just slightly.  
  
"... I... I did... I was on the floor in the living room and I could see and smell it all around me... blood... I knew I was sitting in it... it was all over me... that's when I saw... at the bottom of the stairs... my.. dad... he was lying there... his neck was twisted and his arm was just barely attached to the torn and bloody ligaments and tissues of muscle and bone... and there was a hole in his chest... Before I got up... I saw it... his heart... on the floor next to me... like some smashed raisin. I just wanted to vomit right there."  
  
'Youji...?' Omi's lips trembled.  
  
"When I somehow managed to get up the stairs... there was so much blood trailing on the carpet to my room. When I finally walked in the door... all the control I had broke down... I just collapsed on the floor. ...She was on the floor, surrounded by a puddle of blood... my mom's throat had been practically ripped out... Her face... I remember... her face was still in that horrified expression... I still felt, smelt, and saw the blood all over my body. I lifted my hands up... and... I can't believe what... I did."  
  
Omi swallowed so dryly and didn't notice himself sweat slightly.  
  
"I... licked them. I... felt like such a filthy animal when I realized it... I went nauseous when... when I knew... I liked it... so much... That blood... like some kind of monster... the pain was gone... What the hell did it matter then, anyway..."  
  
"Youji..." Omi had forgotten all of his dilenma for that instant, but felt shamefully frightened at the same time.  
  
Youji slowly looked over at Omi with tears uncontrollably streaming down his pale, but composed and serious appearing face with fangs clearly in view that he'd somehow kept hidden until now.  
  
"... I killed them..."  
  
Youji ripped open the curtains trying to control his tears and glared at the bright outside.  
  
"Sometimes I wish," the dark blond smiled slightly and laughed softly, "that I could just burn up in the sun... just to die already."  
  
Omi looked at him intently wanting to say something, but couldn't muster it up at that moment.  
  
"No. That's when I remember that I don't get death as easily as them. Just walking out into the light of day and frying to ashes... No. I don't get it that easy."   
  
"... Why's that...?" Youji turned his head to Omi.  
  
"I'm only half vampire. Basically... I get all of the strengths, but none of the weaknesses. Except," Youji spat it out quickly, "the hunger. The lust for blood. F***ed up deal... but I've had to learn to live with it. I'd never have... any of that happen again."  
  
"What happened after," Omi thought better, "Gomen."  
  
"I... dont' mind. I lived out in streets just getting by... having to live with whatever I was... They'd claimed that the Kudou's had been involved in a mass slaughter and assumed that I had been kidnapped... and most likely dead, also. The police just placed this since my dad had worked with an organization that was working to get Riot out of commission. Back when they were a porn show ring along with other illegal sex-stimulating drugs out in the market. They'd guessed we'd been killed because we were a threat... Never had any idea that it was the bastard son..."  
  
"Youji. From what I'm hearing... it was a complete accident. You couldn't control something you had no idea or intention of doing."  
  
Youji shook his head still feeling resentment and blame.  
  
"Besides that... I meet others... like me and even rogue vampires that roamed Tokyo. They helped me... through a lot of my trauma and new life. They were many of the teachers who taught me everything I needed to know... about myself. I was only fourteen at the time, also. I spent the rest of my years... just lurking in the shadows of the city. I didn't exist anymore as far as I was concerned. I eventually learned how to control every new ability and power that this curse had laid upon me. Even how to deal with my bloodlust much better..."  
  
The chestnut blond boy noticed that Youji's canines had somehow disappeared again, after he'd calmed down.  
  
"I seemed to be in the right place at the right time on occasions... I'd be walking down an alley when thugs were about to either rape a woman or kill one. It seems I've always had some extra responsibility towards women... especially since I'd failed two very important ones in my life before hand... I got the hang of playing the 'hero' for these damsels in distress. Even men at times. I guess that what sort of sparked my yearning to come back into human society after shunning away from it for so long."  
  
Omi began to suspect what the rest of the story would be like.  
  
"I was only eighteen and I hadn't been to school since I never made it to high school, but I was determined to get into college instead... While I was, surprisingly, well off, with the help of fake identification and other various paper work, I decided to join the local police department for a side job. While at the training academy, I met the woman you know all about already. Asuka Murase. After that, I made sure to get through college in only two years. I had mostly educated myself during that four years in a supernatual side of reality... We began our own detective agency... you know something Omi... I've told you everything after that up to my joining Weiss."  
  
Omi's head came back up looking at Youji who was smiling at him. Omi began to wonder if that smile was the ultimate cover up Youji used to hide all of these past regrets, burdens, nightmares, and even present internal pains that the twenty-two year-old had just confessd to him in the past hour. He began to think Youji's wild nights on the town, very likely ending with him in a bed with a woman, were also another way he escaped his past and tried to just forget about... that horrible life he had to live before this "new one". Omi truly pondered just how Youji could dry his tears and look like absolutely nothing uncomfortable, and obviously disturbing to recount, had been spoken.  
  
"I've yapped on about my crappy life long enough. I've still got things to tell ya, kitten." Youji slumped slightly on the open window.  
  
"Hey! You act like I'm supposed to act like everything's as normal as before! I just got attacked by some freak last night, told out of the blue that I'm some kind of Slayer, and just heard the traumatic story of my friend, who also happens to be some half vampire thing, AND tells me he's my Watcher? What ever the hell all of that is about!" Omi had jumped off the bed, despite his previous thoughts, was completely confused and agitated.  
  
"I already explained what a Slayer is, kid! Kill vampires and demons, keep the peace, basically."   
  
"How do you know I'm even cut out to be a Slayer and how, in the first place, would you know that I am even one?"  
  
"Omi. Please do NOT tell me that you are not cut out to be a Slayer. I mean, damn! What do you think you're doing with Weiss? Not just flower peddling, obviously," Youji just gave the boy a shrug, "and I knew you were one, 'cause I've got connections that hinted that I was destined to be the Watcher of the Slayer that would appear in Tokyo VERY soon."  
  
Omi's lips just twitched wondering what Youji was getting to.  
  
"Looks like fate dealed you the Wild Card." Youji smiled a little.  
  
"Oh, and just what is a Watcher?" Omi questioned a bit in sarcastic enthusiasm.  
  
"I've gotta guide you through the bizarre and surreal world of the supernatural. I've lived in, still dive into, and even AM part of it."   
  
"... Then how will I even be able to take on the stuff?"  
  
"A lot of silver weaponry. Bullets, knives, etc... Well, if you'd like to keep your style of fighting, than go with silver arrowheads, dart needles, maybe even some throwing knives. Those poison darts won't do anything for you against what you'll be facing. Still, I'd highly recommend you get a gun and I know for a fact that you know how to use one."   
  
Omi leaned closer listening.  
  
"Don't bother with crosses, holy water, garlic, or any of that crap. It's all Hollywood and Dracula based non-sense. Vampires roast in sunlight, but that's difficult to make happen. They're fast shits too, but you're actually quick enough to keep them in check. You've gotten powers that are reserved to be inherited by Slayers, also, but you'll have to discover what they are on your own."  
  
Omi slid off the bed finally.  
  
"Anything else I should now 'cause, to be honest, I'd rather just find this out as I go along."  
  
"Don't worry if they get to your neck."  
  
Omi blinked at Youji's comment.  
  
"... What?"  
  
"If one tries to drink your blood, heh... well, let's just say I'd hate to be the vampire with its teeth in your throat." Youji smiled when he finished heading for the door of the room.  
  
Omi barely remembered then what he had wanted to ask.  
  
"Youji!"  
  
Youji's dark forest green eyes stared back at the younger boy.  
  
"About your... fangs. Why do they appear... and how have you been able to keep this from people?"  
  
"Mental illusion."  
  
"Really...?"  
  
"Yeah. Can't see 'em now can you? They're there, though. They never 'disappear'."  
  
Omi jumped a little when all of a sudden Youji's elongated canines appeared in his small smile.  
  
"I stopped messing with your mind, so you can see 'em now."   
  
"So it's just a trick of the mind...?"  
  
"Basically. I'm just manipulating your brain to think that normal teeth are there. When I drop it, you can see fangs. Not like the movie vampires you see, who 'extend' their fangs or whatever. These ones are present twenty-four seven. That's the secret to the magically 'disappearing' fangs."  
  
Youji finally went out the door quite lazily, leaving a dazed Omi in way deep thought.  
  
'Looks like I have to squeeze in YET another obligation onto my schedule... and I forgot about that math exam tomorrow...' Omi made a exhausted and annoyed pout not wanting to linger on his later turmoils.  
***  
  
Youji exited Omi's room happily in thought and in serious contemplation at once.  
  
'... Despite, everything, I kinda wonder who the Kee-' The dark blond closed his eyes as he tilted his head causing his shades to fall over his face.  
  
Youji felt the presence of an eaves-dropper leaning against the wall right outside Omi's door. When he spun around, he came face to face with one of the people he'd hoped not to be there.  
  
"Aya-kun?"   
  
As stated, Aya was casting an intense look upon Youji in the darker area of the hallway. The twenty-two year-old smiled weakly in a slightly nervous expression.  
  
"... So... How much did you hear?"  
  
Aya faced Youji folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"Enough."  
***  
  
  
  
  
(Author's notes: I was just trying to finish this already! Well, Aya's gonna get more deeply involved soon. I, actually, hadn't meant for Youji to spill out is entire life story, but I realize that it's out of the way now. The next chapter will focus on Ken who will get into the mess and he'll have another lost "false" love brooding-type of scenario. It'll be pretty interesting. To be continued.) 


	3. Love Bites Literally

Das Gewahlte  
  
by RikkuChic9  
  
***  
  
(Author's notes: All the same stuff. This chapter is actually WAY more dialed down from the last one. There's really only blood, medium violence, and minor drug/alcohol content. This one has a bit of angsty Ken, but more at the end. I noticed that I didn't have this earlier: there's you know, vampire violence, vampirism, and blood... this chapter has a bit, but later it will go up, too.  
  
Disclaimer: I have absolutely NO ownership of Weiss Kreuz or any of its characters and such.)  
  
***  
  
Ken skipped past Youji's room and almost made it across Omi's closed door, until the frame flew open knocking his face in. Omi scanned outside his little lair finding Ken rubbing his red nose.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that Ken." Omi walked like a zombie towards the kitchen leaving Ken in pain.  
  
"Man, what is it with everyone around here lately?" As Ken stalked down the hallway, he noticed Youji coming out and slamming the door to Aya's room rather roughly.  
  
  
  
The former J-Leaguer cleared the way quickly as Youji stormed past him. Youji was trying to calm himself after a not-too-pleasant chat with the red head.  
  
***  
  
The brown-haired boy took up his usual spot in front of the television spralled out on the sofa. Despite the cruel irony, Ken still loved to watch Soccer with much interest while nimbling on some jellied bread.   
  
Omi had rushed to school a little before Youji had, strangely early, left to open up shop this morning. He had a feeling Aya had still lurked around which may have been the reason Youji hadn't.   
  
Aya and Youji did seem to act distant the whole day while at the shop as if they were purposely avoiding each other. Omi seemed like he was uncomfortable about everything for some reason, too...  
  
"Whatever..." Ken didn't feel like pre-occupying himself with their problems.  
  
Aya poked Ken lightly on the shoulder making him turn around.  
  
"I'm off to bed."  
  
"Oh... Sure. Hai." Speak of the devil...   
  
Ken sat taking a deep breathe in relief hearing Aya go down the hallway. He turned off the tube getting up thinking that he should probably hit the hay, also.  
  
"Hmmm... Now that I think about it... I'm not all that tired, yet." The teal-eyed boy grinned playfully.  
  
***  
  
After parking his motorcycle outside, Ken entered the small pub that he always came about on his spare time. He took up his usual seat at the counter with his typical drink. Although it was quite late in the evening, Ken felt pretty awake which wasn't very normal for him.  
  
"Is this seat taken?"  
  
Ken spun around to encounter a lovely and, surprisingly, completely dressed woman standing behind him smiling.  
  
"Iie..." He only stared at her not blinking.  
  
Her hair was a long silky jet black, but with extremely pale blue, almost silvery, streaks all colored into it. Her skin was moonlight pale and flawless. She wore a light blue sweater which highlighted an aquamarine ring on one of her well manicured hands with nails almost like crystal glass. Her ankle-length dress was just as black and silky as her hair.  
  
Ken watched her sit next to him and then turn to him blinking once.  
  
"... Hi." She smiled softly.  
  
He noticed that the only make-up she seemed to wear was an extremely pale shade of pink on her lips and a light silvery blue eyeshadow. The shadow accented her equally pale eyes of the same silvery blue shade. They were probably contacts, but something about them said they were natural... Ken found them eerie, but strangely beautiful and radiant.  
  
"... Konbanwa..." Ken tried to snap out his embarassing daze.  
  
The woman giggled softly which seemed to kick him back to his senses.  
  
"What?" The brown-haired assassin blushed.  
  
"You're very funny."  
  
"... Why'd you say that?"   
  
"You're turning so red."  
  
This made Ken sink in his chair feeling like a huge idiot in front of a gorgeous stranger like her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't even know you and I'm being so rude."  
  
"... No... No problem," Ken straightened up, "So you don't feel rude anymore, the name's Ken. Hidaka Ken."  
  
"My name's Ming Yue, Ken. Not like you might care or anything."  
  
"... You're not from around here are you? Well, with a name like that." Ken assumed with confidence.  
  
"Yes. I lived in China for a while before moving to Japan." Ming Yue cupped her hands on the counter.  
  
"You work here, then?"   
  
"Yes. For a music company."  
  
"Wow." Ken suddenly felt relaxed leaning a bit close to Ming Yue.  
  
"So, what do you do?" Ming Yue glanced at him like a fairy.  
  
"Oh, me? ... I'm a florist."   
  
Ming Yue giggled a little and smiled.  
  
"From the look of that motorcycle outside, I'd think you owned your own shop or something."   
  
"Oh that. I like to ride, a lot. You like motorcycles or something?"   
  
"I'm interested in mechanics somewhat, but don't own any really." Ming Yue rested her chin on the back of her hands.  
  
"That's cool."   
  
While Ken and Ming Yue chatted away, it seemed hours, but only thirty minutes had passed when she got up from her seat.  
  
"Gotta go so soon?" Ken looked confused and disappointed at the same time.  
  
"Business. Oh!" Ming Yue quickly scratched out something on a piece of paper, "here's my home phone and apartment address. Just incase you wanna call or come by some time if I'm not here."  
  
"Maybe tomorrow afternoon or-"  
  
"No." Ken looked surprised by her quick dejection to his suggestion.  
  
"I'm too busy during the day at my job. Maybe the evening, anytime."  
  
"Alright." Ken waved a little to the moon-like Chinese as she strode out into the night.  
  
***  
  
"Ken! Hello! Hey, Ken-ken!"  
  
Ken awoke from his day-dream from Youji's yelling.  
  
"Don't call me that."   
  
"He's normal." Youji walked off with a bright Sunflower from who-knows-where fighting off the usual horde of teenage fan girls.  
  
Ken seemed a little strange trying to function in the shop that day after last night. All his mind seemed to want to think about was Ming Yue...  
  
"Ken! I asked you to get those two orders of Sweet Peas! Please, don't just stand around!" Omi was stressing himself over the crowd.  
  
"Oh-hai."   
  
When the brown-haired boy entered the back room, Aya was at his usual post. Watering the flowers down.  
  
"Tough crowd?"   
  
"Exactly." Ken walked his way back into the main area not caring that Aya was taking the easy job, like always.  
  
When Ken came in some random girl was standing outside the door, when he bumped into her softly with his bare arm and she fell back slightly onto it with her hand.  
  
Ken's body jolted a bit violently as he immediately experienced an incredibly strange and cold feeling, almost intense pain, occur from their continued contact. He didn't notice the girl fall to the floor after the few seconds and a few other girls screaming and crying. Ken felt a cold flood of emotion and thoughts rush into his body to the point where he dropped the two flowers with a crash. He dropped from the intensity.  
  
Ken couldn't keep much of anything in focus as people were shouting to call the ambulance or anyone. The teal-eyed boy just blanked out mumbling nonsense.  
  
"Mitsu... Keiko...aaa..."  
  
***  
  
Ken awoke on his bed surrounded by his fellow assassins.  
  
"Nani...?"  
  
"There was quite a scene at the flower shop this afternoon." Omi looked a little annoyed and nervous.  
  
"What do you mean...?"  
  
"The ambulance came for that girl. You do remember that, don't you?" Omi kept his glance.  
  
"...Keiko...? ... Goes to Mitsu High... Dad divorced... Mom and sisters..."  
  
"What are you talking about, Ken?" Omi really appeared peeved.  
  
"Keiko? The girl...?" Youji was the only one to stand up and go up to Ken touching his head and arm.  
  
"... You feel anything from that, Ken-ken?"  
  
"... No... Quite calling me that..."  
  
"He'll be fine. Just tired and got worried over that girl probably."   
  
"Hey, what happened to Keiko... that dog... her's..."  
  
"She just had a seizure or something, but she was fine afterwards. Well, the nurse said that." Youji looked at Omi and Aya who just nodded.  
  
"Get some rest already." Aya scowled a bit leaving.  
  
"Don't have any understanding for him, either?" Youji whispered like venom to himself.  
  
Omi moved as Youji's death flame toward Aya re-ignited when he whipped past Ken's door.  
  
After Omi left Ken's room quietly, Youji stopped him in the hall.  
  
"Are you going to lecture me some more about 'that' business?"   
  
"No. I was gonna fill you in on what I believe is up with Ken." Youji flicked his hair a little.  
  
"Then what?" Omi put his hands on his hips.  
  
"His mind's too damned jumbled up for some reason at the moment, which I think I may know why, but it seems too unlikely..."  
  
***  
  
Mommy! Mommy! My doggy!  
  
'... That... MY dog...'  
  
She must have eaten something bad, dear.  
  
What's wrong with Miki, Mommy!  
  
'... Stop crying...'  
  
I knew that mean man did it! He made Miki go away forever!  
  
'I-I... What the hell is going on...'  
  
That stupid man had sprayed poison and killed my dog when I was just a little girl.  
  
It's no big deal anymore Keiko! Come on let's go to that flower shop that just opened. The flowers'll might cheer you u-  
  
Will you all just shut the hell up!  
  
'What's wrong...?'  
  
Those boys at the flower shop are so nice... and not too hard on the eyes either.  
  
See, told you you'd feel better... even if it wasn't the flower-  
  
Oh shut up!  
  
'... She looks so happy... laughing.'  
  
Why couldn't Daddy stop drinking that stuff, Mommy?  
  
'... Da... d?'  
  
He couldn't stop throwing things around you and your sisters... so him and I told each that it would be best if you grew up away from him, Keiko.  
  
I want Daddy back!  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
Ken looked down at his arm which for some reason was extended out as if he were trying to reach someone. He calmed a bit noticing that he was still in his bed... in his room and seeing the night sky outside and lights. He breathed slower and placed his hand on his moist forehead.  
  
The brown-haired boy laid back trying not to think anymore. He closed his eyes to try and regain some sleep not pondering over... his strange dreams.  
  
Ken failed to notice Youji sitting on his dresser who had silently watched him the entire time.  
  
***  
  
"She's not here today?"  
  
Ken had raced over the following midday to the small bar he'd been to the two past previous nights. He seemed to really want to erase whatever he was feeling and all of the events that had happened yesterday afternoon from his mind.   
  
The rest of the guys had went off to their daily obligations and left him to recover. Ken had awokened a while after they'd left and was hoping to, maybe, catch Ming Yue for lunch or something to get his mind out of everything.  
  
"Nope. Now that you mention it she never really comes around her during the day. Mostly in the evening after workhours."   
  
Ken stood there for a small moment putting his hands into his pockets. He touched a tiny folded up memo inside remembering what Ming Yue had said. His heart leaped slightly.  
  
"Sankyu." His teal-eyes sparkled a little as he left swinging the doors.  
  
***  
  
Omi was the first to walk into Ken's room to check his condition after they'd closed shop.   
  
"Ken-kun? You awake?" Omi pulled the covers back realizing that Ken wasn't there.  
  
"... Um... guys?" Aya, surprisingly, got there first with Youji following.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ken's gone. He left this paper." Youji came up and looked at the note Omi handed to him.  
  
"What's..." Youji looked over it briefly and quickly got an urgent expression, "Shit."  
  
"What?" Omi seemed a little confused.  
  
"Omi, just... dammit... I didn't want to break you in like this." Youji pulled his dark blond hair with frustration.  
  
Omi bit his lip getting an awful feeling in his stomach about what it could be. Aya knew the message... stepping out of that reality and into the hallway.  
  
***  
  
"I never expected you to really come around, Hidaka." Ming Yue was smiling sitting down next to Ken on a, quite large, red sofa.  
  
Ken was surprised since Ming Yue had put her living conditions in a pretty modest way. The "apartment" was more of a luxurious penthouse. She had quite a few eerie chinese-style paintings that were hung on walls of crimson red. There were curtains and couches of the same rich shade around the large living room. There was nothing, but a tiny balcony and silk curtains, paintings, and two sofas in the room. Nothing else really. His jacket was hung up in the hall, leaving only his white t-shirt.  
  
"Told you I wasn't around until after night hours." Ken felt a bit dumb for searching the pub in the early afternoon that day.  
  
"I just wanted to talk I guess. Kinda creepy stuff happened recently..." He rubbed one of his arms feeling slightly cold.  
  
"Keiko? You shouldn't worry about that anymore."   
  
Ken looked at her sharply with a very tiny suspicion and for some small reason, danger.  
  
"How did-?"  
  
Ken almost felt like her eyes were piercing into his which made him go silent. He winced at her cold hands touching his face, but couldn't resist whatever it was about her. He quickly found himself sunk into her soft red couch with her leaning over him cooing strangely.  
  
"Please, Ken... I knew I wanted to have you when I saw you that day."  
  
What the hell was she talking about? Ken knew he'd only meet the woman only two days ago and she suddenly wanted to make a move this quickly? He thought she was going to possibly rape him or something which he could easily avoid, but for some reason he didn't seem to be able to move or do anything. He felt sick when she began kissing down his neck.  
  
'Damn, what a stupid guard down...' Ken didn't even expect anything.  
  
"Ken... Don't be afraid, please?" Ken was wondering if she was expecting him to say something.  
  
Ming Yue's eyes were probably the only thing that Ken was looking at at the moment, but turned his head away feeling like a complete idiot for such an easy mistake. When he'd turned away he felt a sharp tiny pain at the base of his neck and cold lips on his skin. He clenched his teeth a little at the shock and his eyes glazed slightly as he felt a disgusting, yet pleasuring warmth fill him.   
  
While this went on for less than about a few seconds, Ken immediately felt the same strange painful force from when he'd touched the girl, Keiko in the flower shop. Ken pushed away roughly then opened his eyes when he saw Ming Yue picking herself off painfully from the floor at the opposite wall of the room. She was shaking a little looking at Ken who just stared wide-eyed at her from his nervous position.  
  
"W-what did you do... to me?" Ken's lips seemed to shiver just slightly seeing the blood-red irises of her eyes and stained canines in her pale lips.  
  
"Oh shit." Ken stumbled to the floor pressing one of his hands over his bleeding throat and gasping.  
  
"Ken, why'd... how did you throw me... that strength... how?"  
  
Ken's head was aching hearing and seeing different images of a small, pretty black haired girl run through his head who strangely resembled a young Ming Yue... The brown haired assassin clutched his head and was crying very softly beginning to mumble nonsense like he had before.  
  
"Ken...?" Ming Yue was cut off when she reeled slightly, quickly ripped out of her neck, and dropped onto the floor... a silver dart.  
  
Omi had his arm still aimed from his throw where he was standing in his assassin clothes in front of the balcony curtains.   
  
"Just step away from the man, lady."   
  
She turned around to find Youji, also decked in his assassin wear, playing with his wire in his gloved fingers.  
  
Ming Yue was immediately alert of Youji after a short second.  
  
"What business do you have here, Half Blood...?" Ming Yue didn't seem particularly frightened by Youji's presence, but didn't intend to let her guard down.  
  
"That's what I was about to ask you, babe."   
  
"What'd you do to Ken?!" Omi had a look of fury across his face towards the woman.  
  
"I did nothing..."  
  
"Don't go fibbing to the Slayer now, Mingy." This statement from Youji seemed to get a slightly nervous reaction from her.  
  
"Slayer," Ming Yue glanced at Omi and back at Youji, "... you're his Watcher? ... Going against your own k-"  
  
"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Youji harshly pulled his wire with fangs clearly in view due to his anger.  
  
"Guys...?"   
  
Omi turned noticing Ken on his knees and pale trembling just slightly.   
  
"Ken-kun?"   
  
Omi didn't have time to react as something knocked him to the ground and Youji cursed himself. Ming Yue almost reached Ken as she was crying crimson tears, but was immediately stopped by an almost invisible burning silver wire held tightly by Youji. Ken looked up at her noticing her tears as the same color of her liquidy eyes.  
  
No! Don't make me!  
  
Ken blinked knowing somehow that he was experiencing Ming Yue's memories.  
  
I don't want to be like you! I want to go back to my family!  
  
Don't! Then... Just take me...  
  
Mother, why are the neighbors dying?  
  
Diease, I suppose, my child...  
  
I'll do anything! Just spare my family and everyone!  
  
The teal-eyed boy felt her fear when...  
  
"... You became... a vampire...?" Ken glanced up at her, believing, but at the same time not... what he'd seen.  
  
"Ken... I just wanted..." Ming Yue gave-up a little, "...we could never... you're that Slayer's... Keeper."   
  
Ken blinked trying not to cry and was extremely confused by everything.  
  
"Your gift... too rare for a Keeper... for anyone..." Her drops reached the floor, "... but I still... just wanted to be with you..."  
  
Ken saw her head snap back just slightly and stared in slight horror as he noticed the silver arrowhead protruding from her chest. She smiled slightly at Ken as she fell and crumbled softly into a fine dust across the floor. Omi's arrow tumbled to the pile as he stood there shaking a little putting his crossbow down.  
  
Ken finally pulled his hand from his neck noticing that it had completely healed and despite this odd discovery... he really didn't care to be shocked after all of it. He did feel a little wozy, but glanced up to see Youji pull off his shades. Before he blacked out in a dry misery, again, Ken noticed something about Youji's eyes, well... his irises.  
  
'...red...?'  
  
***  
  
Ken heard Omi's alarm clock go off in the next room. He stretched a little as he rose out of bed and opened his eyes.  
  
"What the heck are you guys doing in here?" Youji and Omi were standing next to his bed.  
  
"How are you this morning?" Omi looked like he couldn't stand still.  
  
"... Fine. Why?"   
  
"... Do you remember anything?"   
  
"Well, I had the craziest dream of my life... but that's all." Ken got up between them which made Omi move to the side quite swiftly.  
  
"What?" Ken wondered why the heck Omi was keeping his distance from him.  
  
"This is what."  
  
Youji barely touched Ken's bare arm when the brown-haired boy swooned slightly. Ken felt a familiar rush of mental images and such like before, but less intense.   
  
"... Then it wasn't a dream... was it?" Ken fell onto his bed and remembered Ming Yue's face... when she died.  
  
"... This is proof that I wasn't meant... to be happy." His whisper didn't really reach anyone.  
  
"She just wanted to turn you, Ken-ken... That's not true love."  
  
Ken laughed a little to get things out of his system.  
  
"How would you know, damn player." Youji for once smiled at this signaling that Ken was quite normal.  
  
"So are you, you know, a vampire?"  
  
Youji frowned slightly.  
  
"Ken-ken, don't mistake me for one of them."  
  
"He's only a half vampire Ken-kun. He's still human, though." Omi tried to help the matter a bit.  
  
Ken looked up at Youji, who he noticed his eyes were back to their normal green.  
  
"... I fed. Before we left to get you."   
  
Ken didn't need any further explanation to his sudden answer... kinda getting the clue that Youji was probably telepathic or something...  
  
"Youji already told me about you being my Keeper, Ken-kun."   
  
"What's that?" Ken felt slightly informed about that also, but not as much.  
  
"You'll always know where Omi is. You have a connection to the Slayer that I don't, so your link is stronger. Your sixth sense about him is unnaturally in tune, also. Your 'gift' seems to have permanently surfaced since last night."  
  
"Wait, about that..." Ken saw that Youji already expected this.  
  
"Ken. There's no name or anything for it because it's so, kinda ridicuosly, rare in an extreme nature. No one, but an insanely tiny handful of people are born with this power. You were just one of those lucky ones out of the million who drew the small straw. Basically, if you come into physical contact, meaning the bare skin, with someone else, you, in a sense absorb their memories, thoughts, everything about them. If you happen to touch a being that isn't human or just a supernaturally-gifted person, you'll acquire whatever powers they have, but only temporarily. The memories are the ones that stay with you forever."   
  
Ken seemed a little surprised, but seemed to put two and two together.  
  
"Some of the dangerous stuff about this... is that, if you were to stay in that special contact with a normal human being for too long it could end up fatal for them. If you touch 'em for a short time, the worst that could happen, is what happened to that girl in the shop the other day. A severe, but nothing too bad, case of fainting due to the exhaustion of going through it. Any longer would have someone end up in a coma. Too long in the contact, could result in the death of the person. For non-humans or unnatural-humans most of the them just end up either quite weak or significantly weak. It all depends on the length of contact."  
  
This part made Ken feel more alienated than he'd wanted.  
  
"What I suggest? Wear long clothes or something. Gloves are definately something you might want to start getting used to."  
  
"Why all of that? Can't I control it or..." The look on Youji's face answered him.  
  
"This power of yours went into permanent turn-on last night. Meaning there's no way for you to control it. Like to turn it off and on or anything. It's stuck with you. Forever. You can't make it go away, Ken."  
  
Ken just looked at the floor.   
  
"So is this the reason I had suddenly had that much strength to push her like that. The explanation for why my neck had healed that miracuosly, too. Why I keep hearing and seeing her flooding my mind. She'll never go away will she? Keiko either?"  
  
"Ming Yue was just lonely from her two century long vampirism. She wanted you to be the one to keep her company for an eternity that's all."   
  
Ken didn't seem surprised by the length of her life.  
  
"Despite that, I'm going to have to get more used to this. You weren't wanting to make me fight a vampire that old so soon did you, Youji-kun?" Omi's blue eyes curiously stared at Youji.  
  
"Well, if you look into those memories that you received when we made contact... you'll get the full low down." Youji seemed strangely cheerful as he strolled out of Ken's room.  
  
"Ken-kun? It's confusing, but... well, you'll get it." Omi looked tired as he groaned at having to miss a day of school because of his first Slayer outing.  
  
After Omi exited Ken's room, he realized that most of his shirts were tees or sleeveless. He remembered that his gloves were really only for biking or missions and wanted to get more casual ones.  
  
Before Ken leaned back into his bed to think for a while, something came through his mind when he ran into a particular memory which made him sit up in a fury.  
  
"So that's where my-!"   
  
Ken ran out the door yelling hilariously.  
  
"YOUJI!!!"  
  
***  
  
(Author's notes: Wah. Poor Ken-ken. Anyway, yeah you'll probably notice Aya's absence so far, but lucky for you, he's the star of the next chapter. *_* After that, the whole story will take off more quickly since I don't have to introduce and explain too much stuff anymore. Hope you enjoyed.) 


End file.
